Means to an end
by phoenixluv
Summary: Harry had been betrayed by none yet all. Time to take revenge on the people who treated him as a hero to be disposed off when his work was done.Grey Harry. Prince Harry.not sure about slash. no horcruxes exist.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to Ms. Rowling.

Means to an end

Chapter 1

Harry potter was frowning down at his essay describing 12 uses of essence of Bowtruckle plant in potions for that Professor Slughorn. It was the last of the Christmas holidays in Hogwarts and both Ron and Hermione were gone home for the holidays. They were scheduled to return today. He had opted not to go. The reason was Snape's warning about some nefarious plans involving him-who-always-will-make-his-life-hell and himself. With most of the students gone he had been utterly bored out of his mind and decided to do homework, not that it was going to increase his grades already being top student.

As he bent over _Rare magical plants_ tome the portrait hole burst open and someone tumbled in. Harry quickly got up from his seat to come face to face with…………. himself.

Many people would have been shocked to come face to face themselves except that the other Harry Potter was covered in blood with numerous cuts and scrapes with singed hair and a definite hobble what caught his eyes was the time turner dangling from the other Harry's neck.

"We have been betrayed", the other him whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to Ms. Rowling.

Chapter 2

_"We have been betrayed", the other him whispered._

Harry stared at his future self. "Who? What? How?"

"Voldemort's council proposed ceasefire and a contract to stop killing muggleborns in exchange for stricter laws basically making muggleborns second class citizens of wizarding world in terms of rights and marriage. The wizengamot like the sheep they are, accepted and in a few weeks, laws regarding all these will be in effect."

"Just like that? He is not going to stop. He can order his lackeys to do the killings anyways."

"Well that is not all?"

"Voldemort as the controlling power in the ministry. Can anything be worse than this?"

"Yes."

A cold feeling of foreboding settled in the pit of Harry's stomach. Whatever the news was it was not good.

"He proposed a last minute suggestion. As a sign of good faith, a marriage between the two sides".

"Who?"

"The other harry sighed. You and Draco Malfoy, with him as the dominant partner."

Cold fury rose as wave inside harry. His grip on his wand tightened. '_So the wizarding purists literally sold him to the rich pureblood. All the snide glances Malfoy and his cronies were giving him lately suddenly made sense. It was not a last minute suggestion but a full thought out plan. They planned to win and make him a trophy of war to humiliate him.'_ His wand thrummed with his barely restrained temper.

"Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Outvoted and placed in protective custody by the executive order of the minister Fudge along with most of the order except Snape."

"Snape?", the question in his voice was colder than ice.

"He is dead. He helped me escape….took almost a dozen curses….gave me this and told me to turn back 5 hours……..maximum limit of this time turner", said the other one quietly indicating the time turner around his neck.

Harry was shocked. His anger abated suddenly,"How much time do I have to run?"

"Anywhere between four to four and a half," the other Harry looked him in the eye, "Run to Professor Mcgonagall's office. She has international portkeys to America waiting to go off every half an hour till Dumbledore's return. Keep this on," giving him the time turner.

The other harry begin to fade suddenly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to Ms. Rowling.

chapter 3

* * *

_The other harry begin to fade suddenly_.

The other harry looked at himself,"This means I am changing things. You are being watched. So take care. "Then the other Harry faded. Harry gazed at the time turner for a few seconds. If not for the evidence in his hands he would have thought he had dreamed the whole thing.

He roused himself. Now was not the time to waste. He moved quickly. He and Dean were the only students staying at the time. The room was empty. He dashed to his trunk and begun piling everything of importance in it except the marauder's map and his invisibility cloak. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good", he murmured and tapped the map with his wand.

Professor McGonagall was in the Great hall. Dumbledore had already left for ministry, but he must have suspected something. 'Why on earth otherwise he would have left timed portkeys. The man was much too clever to be outwitted by the traitors that called themselves wizengamot. They perhaps deserved Fudge. Wasn't that a muggle saying that said 'we only get the leaders that we deserve'. If they thought that I am going to roll over and let Draco Malfoy of all people to bugger me, then they deserve to be screwed over by Voldemort.' All packed he shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket. The common room was empty. It was nine in the morning. Breakfast must be finishing in the great hall. The dot labeled McGonagall began to move toward her office. He slipped on his invisibility cloak and moved toward her office. As he reached the transfiguration corridor he checked the map again. Snape had joined McGonagall in her office. He shook off his cloak stuffing it in his pocket. Snape's words piqued his attention.

"He is trying to negotiate with the ministry, Minerva this is not going to end well."

"The man is a mass murderer, Severus. Surely, Fudge is not as stupid to offer him political legality"

"The man is as stupid as he looks, "Harry interjected as he slipped in her office.

Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "and you would know of stupidity wouldn't you Potter."

"Considering he is going to sell me off in marriage to Draco Malfoy and order your assassination in about four hours from now, I know I am right." Harry answered coolly. Minerva paled.

"Have you by any chance taken a delusional potion, Potter thinking of it as medicine or mixed one incorrectly perhaps."

Harry ignored Snape's jibe and addressed McGonagall, "professor Dumbledore left portkeys for me. I need to take the next one."

She understood the gravity of the situation. Dumbledore had left peculiar but specific instructions. "We have heard rumors of secret negotiation going on in the ministry for quite some time though nothing came off it. Professor Dumbledore filed papers for political asylum for you and your friends and escorts several months ago. France, Italy, Australia and America had already completed all the paperwork. The next portkey is for France in thirty minutes. The one for America will leave in hour. You can disappear in the next hour. Your friends will follow with the next portkey. It's your choice. Professor Snape would go with you."

"What," Snape sputtered indignantly.

Considering the man had literally laid down his life for him, Harry controlled his temper and nodded in acknowledgement. "You die in near future. Voldemort had become highly suspicious of you and that is the reason you should leave immediately. It would be better if we skip Europe altogether. America would be a better choice. "

"What about money?"

"The goblins are highly discreet for a fee Mr. Potter. I would pack quickly if I were you Severus." Snape nodded and left. I will inform the rest of your friends. To leave with you will be their choice of course. You better dash off your letter to Gringotts. We'll meet in headmaster's office in say forty five minutes.

Harry assented and move towards the owlery. He quickly wrote the note directing his funds to the American branch of Gringotts and headed back. As he neared the great hall a voice he so loathed reached his ears.

"Potter is so going to be my bitch, father will ensure it."Malfoy was gloating to a pissed off Parkinson.

Harry clenched his jaw and rounded the next corner. Within seconds his wand was out. Parkinson was stunned. Draco, he simply drew his hand back and punched.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just like to twist the stories into Fan-fiction though.**

'Shades of existence' is a sort of AU for this story where Harry was convinced by the light side to accede to the treaty. However, Harry was neither happy nor gay and he chose a rather tragic end for himself. Draco did not actually die but he was hidden away by Tom. The light lost his golden icon and Harry became a tragic epitome of wizarding world's shame. That is why people tried so hard to forget him. Dumbledore used it like a golden opportunity and twisted it his advantage.

Tom protected Harry because he found out in the hospital that Harry was his horcrux; not out of the goodness of his heart. In the end though, he comes to care for Harry. If people are interested in finding out to what know actually happened that night, they can post a request. The story is lurking in my mind but I am yet to put it to paper. I am open to inducements.

Chapter 4

Harry potter was filled with incandescent rage. He had never thought that he could ever lose his control of himself the way he did in that moment. The need to hurt, to maim, to make Malfoy scream and beg for mercy consumed him.

"_Crucio_", he hissed.

Painful screams erupted from Malfoy's throat. The blood pounding in his head gave him a strange high. He now knew what Bellatrix had meant that night. In the next instant however, he was thrown on the ground.

"Ah!" Harry smirked. "The Pug's awake," he taunted leering. He wordlessly petrified Malfoy. Her he was going to play with for a while.

"You used an unforgivable curse on Draco, Potter. You are going to pay." She sent a sickly yellow curse at him, which Harry easily side-stepped. Harry sent a bone breaker which she dodged. She was slightly unbalanced and Harry's next spell caught her in the chest.

"_Imperio_." Her eyes went glassy. "I am going to enjoy this. Use Cruciatus on Malfoy." Pansy tried to resist but Harry was too strong for her.

"_Crucio_", she hissed. Malfoy's body convulsed. Harry watched as his body was bent into an unnatural position. He released Pansy and Malfoy from his spells.

"Let this be a lesson to you not to mess with me again. Next time, you will not live to regret it." He stunned them and locked them in an unused corridor.

'Tempus' showed him that it was 9:30 but he didn't bother. The encounter with Malfoy had sent his blood boiling. A viciousness he hadn't felt since the night Sirius had died had engulfed him and fed his rage. He was not going to run to some other continent while his friends and people he cared about hid underground or were tortured or killed. Riddle the sick bastard that he was would send him images and souvenirs. If Harry Potter had to go down he will go down fighting in front of the world. Nobody after today would say he was defeated by a bunch of snot nosed politicians. He covered his face with hood, charmed his robes to look like every day robes and walked out of gates. Once past the apparition point he turned on his heel and vanished with a sharp crack.

He arrived in the Diagon Alley. He moved silently through the crowd. His aura in the last hour had flared omnisciently. Raw power and anger thrummed through his body. All those who looked at him did not see Harry Potter walking down the street but a wizard who screamed 'the one to get in my sight will be the one to die'. He stopped in the middle and words shot into the sky.

**I, Harry James Potter, hereby challenge Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a Lord Voldemort to a formal duel today at 10'clock in Diagon alley. Show yourself snakeface.**

Screams erupted all around him. Harry took off his hood and glared.

"_Silencio_." The whole street quieted. Harry simply smirked at the horrified gazes thrown at him by people. Many had stopped running to stare at him with fear in their eyes.

Harry concentrated and hissed in parseltongue,"_ssTelegraphoss"_ and pointed at the message. Immediately four lights shot from the original message and went into different directions. This would ensure that the whole world was going to know what was happening. Oh he is so going to enjoy this.

He looked up at the sky and murmured, "All, for you Sirius. This is all for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot; the characters belong to JKR.**

**Means to an end**

::Parseltongue::

Chapter 5

**Into the fire**

Harry had studied away from the prying eyes into Slytherin's chambers and later room of requirement for a number of years. He had known this day will come soon in the future ever since his first year in the Hogwarts. Voldemort was the necessary evil in his life he had to face and conquer or die trying. He had always been alone in this and he would always be alone. There was no Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione or Sirius here. He was the only one who had to do this.

He glanced at his watch. There were only a few minutes left. He was under his invisibility cloak. The alley had filled up with more people with time; the majority of the wizengamot included. 'Ungrateful bastards, the lot of them. Let's see how they like tomorrow's headlines 'Boy Who Lived killed at the hands of You Know Who' or Boy Who Lived killed You Know Who and blasted the ministry'. He grinned manically. 'The last hour of my freedom is gone.' It was time.

He took off his cloak and stuffed it into his pocket. He walked down into the center of the open arena as cracks echoed all over the alley. His heart lurched. Dumbledore was here with most of the order on his side. Voldemort was here with many of his death-eaters on the other side. He glanced at Dumbledore and saw the resignation on those eyes. He knew then that this day was going down in history. Lives were going to be changed with blood and sacrifices. He took a deep breath and stared at his arch nemesis. There was a manic grin on his face now. There was nothing more to lose.

:: "Harry Potter." :: Voldemort hissed coldly, "finally."

:: "Tom Marvolo Riddle, finally." :: Harry hissed back. He eyed the new wand in Voldemort's hand. :: "New toy, Riddle." ::

It was enough to incite Voldemort, who threw the opening salvo. "Lacero."

Harry ducked and rolled. :: "So impatient, Tom," :: he mocked. :: "Always looking to cut and maim. Would it please you to cut me and make me bleed? :: "He added in a purr_._

Voldemort faltered a second. However it was enough for Harry, "Niger nex." He yelled. The violently purple curse sneaked past Voldemort's defenses and hit his left shoulder. 'Gotcha.' He grinned. It was a special hex he had learned from the books nicked from the Black library. It couldn't be countered with a _Protégo_ but a special block.

"_Crucio_," Voldemort screamed.

Harry threw himself to the side and rolled again. :: "You told me before that we are quite alike. I am curious." :: Harry continued his taunting as adrenalin rushed through his veins with the Dark curse. It gave him a head rush. _::_ "This is fun. I could die today and won't regret it. Would you regret your death if you die." ::

_::_ " I am not going to die today you foolish boy."_ ::_

_"Extraho niger ignis," _he whispered. A jet of Black fire erupted from his wand. The scorching heat raised the temperature of the entire alley as the flames took the form of a Black dragon and issued a jet of fire in Voldemort direction. The death eaters behind him scattered taking cover. The snake face man's eyes widened. He whispered a spell which froze the dragon breath. Huge chunks of ice fell through the alley. Quick as a flash Harry banished the falling chunks towards Voldemort.

_"Protégé maxima."_ Voldemort raised an impressive shield. 'Impressing the crowds huh!' Harry smirked.

_"Caedo." _Wordlessly he flicked his wand. His curse was rebounded by the shield but that wasn't what he was looking for. Voldemort's surprised scream satisfied him. This curse he had found in the room of requirement. It was an old killing curse. It could be stopped by the magical shields but the shield raiser got a sharp jolt nonetheless, the stronger the shield the shaper the jolt; which was the reason he had used it.

:: "You would find yourself outmatched today Tom." ::He smirked.

"_Crucio_." His taunting had left his side exposed. He had rolled but the curse had touched him briefly giving him another rush as it sped though his body. He felt his nipples harden and his face flush with the heady feeling. He stood and glared at Tom with a smile tugging at his lips.

_::_ "It was almost erotic foreplay Tom."_ ::_ He purred seductively. _::_ "Is your deformed little Tom up for it?"_ :: _

Voldemort stared at the siren standing before him. The boy was innocent of the wiles he had seen in many of his death eaters. Yet he was taunting him, seducing him in front of so many witnesses who were oblivious. He did not want to _kill_ Harry Potter; he did not need to any more. No, he wanted _Harry bloody Potter_; this enchanting vision standing before him. 'Was there a way to end this before one of them died?' he wondered.

"_Expelliarmus_." Harry screamed. Ah! the old faithful curse. Voldemort ducked and weaved this time. So far the little imp had demonstrated immense power. Well he had better control than show emotion into the battle field.

"_Erigo abyssus golluma_", he intoned. A huge pit opened between them and fiery gollums began to rise from the very depths of earth's core.

Harry raised his brows. Earth demons were supposed to scare an average wizard, not him who banished them every day in his hidden practice with his power levels. Of course Voldemort wouldn't know that. The people behind his side gasped and begun to scream and run like headless chickens though.

"_Unda caga extreama banisho_," Harry replied with almost casual drawl and Tom's gollums were banished towards their creator. Voldemort ducked with and raised another Dark shield. Harry added a wordless _Caedo_. Another scream and he grinned.

_"Incidere_,_ Morsus", _Voldemort ground out. Now he was playing for the keeps. He wanted the tiny bugger with him and by Merlin he was going to get him.

Harry whispered, "_Lumos maxima_" and threw himself forward. The spells combined and exploded together in an incandescent flash. In the brilliant Light that followed everybody was blinded for a few seconds. Harry's arms found purchase on Voldemort's robe.

Tom snaked his arms around the younger wizard and cast a silent wandless spell which kept up the blinding Light. :: "You know that Dumbledore set this up don't you. He was trying to get you killed undoubtedly."::

Harry grinned. :: "I have known since my third year when he refused to help Sirius."::

:: "Cheeky imp! I want you." ::

:: "You killed my parents years ago. I killed Bellatrix and Lucius a few minutes back."::

:: Voldemort growled," What?"::

:: "You weren't thinking that I hung around pathetically waiting for you to show up did you?" :: Harry's smile turned feral. :: "I didn't hurt them, much before I killed them. Hurts doesn't it? To lose someone you want. _Portus_." :: He whispered. They disappeared from the Diagon alley.

* * *

_black death_- niger nex

_erigo abyssus_ - raise from hell

_caedo – kill_

_Incidere- cut_

_Morsus- kill_

_Unda caga extreama - big water cage _

_Banish- banish_

_Extraho niger ignis- black dragon fire_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the long wait. I got stuck in writing a few papers.

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot; the characters belong to JKR.**

**Means to an end**

Chapter 6

**Molding the fire**

The brilliant flash of light almost lit up the entire street. All those who were present were momentarily blinded. Then the light died and a strange calm engulfed the alley. Both the powerful wizards had disappeared.

********

They arrived in a wild swirl of colors. Harry smirked. They had arrived in the Black manor, off limits to anyone not of black blood. He was the sole heir after Sirius's death. It had been so easy to fool everyone in the wizarding world including Voldemort. Just a little bewitching spell hidden under battle magic and Voldemort would do anything for him. The rest of the world wanted a spectacular win like the bloody cowards deserved to witness their duel after they have sold him out. No now he was the one who would decide what happened to him, on his own terms. He had been so incensed at the audacity of the Wizengamot to sell him so that they could have their pretty little prejudiced lives. Now he thought with cold logic. 'Let me give them the courtesy of same thing they wanted to do to me.'

_'Finite incantum_.' He waved his wand. Voldemort who had been eyeing him hungrily till now shook his head and glared at him.

"What did you do to me Potter?" he hissed.

"Nothing I simply used my brain. We are in an unplottable manor. I wanted to talk to you without any other interference."

"You intrigue me Potter."

"I am not a blushing bride you could use to gift one of your followers. I am your equal in magic defined by the prophecy you yourself set in motion by attacking me. Now you have a choice. You gave me one before and I refused in the past. Now I am giving you the option to join me if you want, granted we could work out a little solution to our impasse."

Voldemort snorted elegantly. "Now you decide to let _me_ join you. After all those years as Dumbledore's pet, I certainly never expected this from you. Still, I am interested in a solution of our little spat as you say. Which bewitching spell did you use by the way?"

Harry smirked deviously. "_Niger nex_, an old Black specialty. Only a Black or can cast it." Voldemort stiffened and looked at him incredulously. Harry smiled a little sadly." Sirius Black wove the Black magic necessary for my conception as my parents were having difficulties. So in essence he was my father by rites of magic. Bellatrix shed Black blood and as I was the heir I exacted the retribution I was due in pureblood laws."

"Lucius."

" He is alive but hardly in a state to cause me any grief. He did try to tie me to his worthless heir with you aiding him behind the scenes. So I demanded retribution from both of you. What did you think I called the duel for."

Voldemort sighed. He was having a hard time replying to this one. " You loved the mutt." Harry glared. It seems he did teach you a good set of values in little time he had with you. You won the duel by the way."

"Yes I did. It does not mean anything to you, I know too well but I do get victor's spoils. Can we ignore each other faults and work out a truce of sorts."

"What do you want?" Voldemort bit out.

"Stop the killing.

"I was already promising to do that."

"Stop the blood purity issue."

"Even if I do the rest of the bloody world won't. "

"Bind them in unbreakable oaths."

"That's particularly Slytherin of you, Potter." Harry grinned.

" Well you would control the ministry."

"You would let me have the ministry."

"Why not you are a wolf in sheep's clothing and they mindlessly follow anyone like sheep. Serves them right I suppose."

"You have stopped being a martyr potter."

"I know which fights to pick."

"But so far you haven't asked anything for yourself."

"Well if you try to bind me to that ponce Malfoy I would unleash another Black curse on you. Would you like to bind yourself to me."

"Wouldn't be that bad." Voldemort added slyly. Harry's eyes widened. Voldemort smirked.

Harry fought a blush. "I may think about it in future. Though if you are going to be the king I demand the status of prince. I reserve the right to veto any bills your idiotic followers thought up."

"Agreed."

" Then we have a truce. " Voldemort extended his hand. Harry gripped the limb offered. The magic swirled around them binding their agreement together.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 7

Harry smirked as he walked down the steps to the great hall. The news of his duel with Voldemort had been widely distributed. It was anyone's guess who had won when Harry had returned with a cocky smile on his face and his expression murderous. Whoever was in his way had literally scampered out leaving his way clear to the great hall. Lunch was being served. He quietly strode up to the Gryffindor table where Ron and Hermione were sitting with an incredulous expression on their faces. He looked up at the head table and found Snape sitting there with an interesting expression on his face. Harry had recommended Severus for an important position on the Hogwarts councilors' board. It looked like he had gotten the news. When he reached Ron scooted and gave him space to sit. Harry slid in beside his best friends. Ron slid over plates of chicken wings and sandwiches, while Hermione filled his glass with pumpkin juice.

Harry raised a single brow. Hermione gave him a glare in response and muttered something like 'your grace' before giving him a mock bow and went back to the book she had popped up against a goblet. So, Voldemort had announced the news of his new status and Hermione was reading a book on the ancient nobility customs which were in vogue back at the time when the wizarding world had royalty ruling the masses. Well those days were coming back again.

Ron grinned at him before he started stuffing his face. Harry grimaced. At least his friends were not reacting too badly. Being friends of Harry Potter must have gotten them used to shocks that were so common in his life. On the other hand being the friends of Prince Harry must be quiet good in a peaceful wizarding world. The war had been neutralized quite effectively as the savior had defected to the nobility presumably the dark side. No one could fault him though. He had won the duel against the most feared dark lord in recent history. None was idiot enough to risk facing his wrath in a hurry. The news of the almost passed contract had also helped.

He began to eat and think. He was at loss to figure out the motives behind the contract and why in the blazes of hell Dumbledore had let it be passed previously. Snape must have thrown the wrench in the plans somehow acquiring a time turner for him and sending him back. Things have turned out great so far but his mind was wary. There was something wrong with the whole scenario. Since Sirius's death he hadn't completely trusted the headmaster for hiding so many things from him. He had promised not to keep him in the dark. Still the events of this morning had made one things glaringly obvious. The old man was still keeping secrets and there was a lot going on that he didn't want Harry to know until it was too late. His trust was shattered when faced with hard evidence of his betrayal and Snape's loyalty had become beyond reproach. The man had literally died for him.

'I am 16 and in six months time I am going to become legal adult. That must be it. I wouldn't live with the Dursleys for long this summer and soon I was going to get out of his rules as Voldemort was moving in Wizengamot. He was trying to tie me to Malfoy both to placate Tom and to keep me obedient just like he kept me with the Dursleys. The nerve of the old coot to send me to hell to spy on the Malfoys. He can't win against Tom in an open fight so he wants to transfer me to a new prison which I could never escape. Bastard! You never expected me to steal from my black library and study behind your back so I could win the fight. Looks to me you were trying to get me to become a bloody noble, beaten, starved and traumatized hero and a sex toy to my old nemesis so that I would feed you information behind the enemy's lines. So similar to what you did to Snape. Did you sell him to a Death Eater too? Your plot is not going to work you bastard.'

'Not for long Dumbledore.' He thought fiercely. 'You might think that you have me successfully fooled by those twinkling eyes but I am on to you now and I am not going to let you win.'

He gulped down his juice as somebody cleared their throat behind him. He looked up smirking. There was that disapproving frown and thing lips he loved on Professor McGonagall's face. Her eyes were full of mischief though. "Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you Prince Harry."

He nodded his head respectfully, "Why thank you Professor."

Hermione hugged him as he got up. 'Take care of yourself Prince. The title suits you.' she whispered. Ron gave him a salute with the pumpkin flask grinning and mouthing 'good luck.' He got up from the table and strutted towards the headmaster's office leaving behind a hall filled with whispers in his wake.

* * *

hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 8

Harry strolled into the Headmaster/ master manipulator's office. He was quite content with the way his day had turned out so far. Same wasn't true for those waiting for him in the said office. All the members of Order have managed to squeeze themselves in seemingly tiny office. Harry smiled, having expected nothing else. He gave a short wave to everyone and took a seat getting ready for an inquisition he was cheerfully looking forward to. He was no longer going to mince any words. He was murderously angry, at what these cretins and dregs of society had planned for him; or perhaps that was Dumbledore, the old duck.

"Harry," Dumbledore began in that quiet voice which a few years ago would have conveyed his deepest disappointment to his heart enough to kill him with guilt. Now, Harry was immune to it. Dumbledore of course didn't know that. "What happened today in the Diagon alley?"

Harry smirked. He remembered all these years when he had been corrected for not mentioning Snape's title. "It's Prince Harry now. " Snape's lips twitched. He too, was remembering the instances. "Voldemort," he ignored the collective sharp intake of breaths," had annoyed me enough. So, I called a duel. We dueled. He lost. I won. The Wizengamot had accepted the truce and there is no marriage proposal for me there. I won the title in the duel and I am Prince Harry now."

"Harry, it was impulsive and foolish. You could have died." Dumbledore exhaled sharply.

"It's Prince Harry and I didn't die. I didn't want to run either and seriously I have had enough; so we settled our differences like civilized Nobel wizards." Harry exclaimed angrily.

He stood up and glared. "The rest of you wanted me to either accept that bastard's proposal or run away." The Order members began to fidget nervously in their seats. "Your lot isn't happy that my life is no longer in your creepy inefficient hands. I am happy for it. My royal guard is arriving this afternoon and I expect you to host them in the castle properly as advocated by the Wizengamot this morning. Thank you, headmaster Dumbledore." With a last glare Harry swept out of the stunned meeting.

A fuming Harry trampled down the corridor he needed to cross to reach Gryffindor tower. He snarled the password and crawled in. A hush spread over the common room as soon as the students realized who had walked in.

One by one they began to bow. Harry was startled for a second; then, he gave a short nod in acknowledgement. He jerked his head towards Ron and Hermione who quickly followed him upstairs. Once in his dorm, he quickly silenced and warded the room and found himself buried in a mass of bushy brown curls.

"Oh Harry." He noticed that his best friend was trembling. He squeezed her in a hug to reassure her. Finally, she let go and immediately began to check him for injuries asking him if he was alright.

"I am fine Hermione." He scowled at his other best friend who was laughing sitting on his bed. He pushed her onto the bed and sat down beside his two best friends. "I was just sick and tired of running all the time. I just wanted it to end. So, I went of looking for him and I won. It's all right."

"Why did you really do it? I heard Moody ranting about how you were supposed to take a portkey to some other continent and train there so that you could fight later."

Harry looked his two best friends in the world and bit out." They made arrangements so that a proposal of my marriage with Draco Malfoy was formalized and accepted on their behalf."

"WHAT??" two extremely irate voices rang through the dorm. His friends were understandably incensed and he felt vindicated. He nodded. Hermione hugged him again. This time Ron joined.

"Those wankers sold you to the enemy." His friend growled dangerously. He was still in shock. Harry grinned and nodded. It was extremely funny to watch his friend's reactions now that everything was over and done with. He had no desire to know what would have happened had he not found out in time. He sent a silent thanks to his now alive Potion's master.

"I was warned in time but I was just too angry. Dear old headmaster arranged for me to run. I am tired and sick of this dodging and hiding. So, I went to end it. I have been practicing and training in the room of requirement for a while now. It worked out. Frankly I think Tom threw the duel."

"Why?"

"I think, he thought I would be a more valuable asset once the negotiations with Wizengamot were complete. Effectively, this would bring an end to the war too. Dumbledore needed me to rally support for his side and now he had lost it there is no more war; just political treaties and truces and everything is done. " He smirked.

"Harry, are you sure." Ron asked.

He smiled genuinely for the first time in the morning. "Couldn't be worse than staying in a cupboard for ten years." They fell together in a group hug supporting each other.

'It was over.' They thought as they lay together.

* * *

hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 9

Harry was sitting at dinner when his guard marched into the great hall. Looking at them he finally realized the reason they had taken Voldemort so much time to put it all together. The guard was comprised of dark elves and golden eyed vampires (vampires who don't drink human blood). He grinned. They were indeed the guard fit for a prince. He was pleased and he saw that none of the faculty was happy. His grin widened. His legal status as a prince of the Britain was now plain for all to see.

Much as Dumbledore and the light side had tried to gainsay in the matter when Voldemort had proposed the return of the royalty and the old ways, earlier in the day, they were out-voted by the purebloods and those who had thought that Dumbledore had finally gotten too far with his treatment of the boy who lived. That both Harry and Voldemort had fearsome reputations did help a bit. Voldemort was the executor of the state in just short of a crowning; instead, he had let the Wizengamot decide the prime minister of the wizarding Britain who would run the government freeing him for his other pursuits. He had accepted the title of Lord Slytherin finally as well as several others.

Hogwarts was now hosting his guard, solely comprised of previously classified dark and vicious creatures. Now, they had just as much right to exist as any other creature subject to some reasonable restrictions. Soon there were going to be many changes in the ways Hogwarts was run and in the way students perceived the dark creatures.

* * *

If looks could kill, Dumbledore sure could give the basilisk run for his money now. Years of careful manipulations and yet he had lost at the brink of the victory. He had never figured that Harry had stopped trusting him after Sirius's death and continued his training in hiding. He was so sure that Harry would do whatever he had planned for him without asking too many questions. That was his mistake and now he had lost the war for good. Voldemort had finally beaten him at his own game. He was a sore loser. He wanted Voldemort to be incarnated into Numergard with only old dark lords for company. Now, that was a distant possibility unless a possible mutiny arose in his favor, a distant dream. He glared at the boy who lived to become a prince. Loathsome dark creatures none of which had ever sided with the light were now openly guarding him.

* * *

Harry smiled at the late gift he had received for Christmas. It was a beautiful Egyptian snake. He was happy for something that he could converse with; Hedwig was a bit jealous but desisted from trying to kill her completion. The school had taken the guard seriously; except for the Slytherins of course, who followed Malfoy's lead and continued to try to create troubles for him in the class, try being the operated world. The rest of the term passed quite peacefully.

The old man and his staff had been a bit unfair on him unlike Snape who had made a turnaround, well mostly; his venom was well conserved now. Thanks to his guard, Hermione, and Ron sticking to him like glue most of the skirmishes outside the classroom never got past the verbal blows.

* * *

Harry had just finished his last NEWTS. His position as the royal had led him a few privileges including special accelerated studies. He was graduating early so that he could begin his training, as a prince he was obligated to. Ron and Hermione had another exam and they were revising. He had worked hard for this and he was confident that he had scored very well. He was happy that finally something had been fixed in his life. He no longer had the obligations to kill, maim, and fight. He had finally let go of everything that had held him back. So had Tom Riddle. He was leaving in a month and he would join Voldemort at his manor. They had to work out the dynamics of their formal relationship as the executor and prince of the state and sort out their duties. He was also coming of age soon and had to learn how to take care of the estates left in his inheritances.

He was sitting in the Hagrids's hut sipping tea when he received an urgent missive from the headmaster to see him. His guard captain, Elrond accompanied him.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office eating his lemon drops when he walked in. immediately he sensed something was different. Dumbledore looked far too relaxed; he was upto something. He took a seat.

"Tea, your grace?" A subtle glance in his guard's direction let know him that the tea didn't contain any potions. He took a sip. Dumbledore had a gleam in his eyes which he was getting uncomfortable with.

"Why have you asked me here headmaster?" Harry asked. He frowned as his voice came out a bit slurred. Elrond suddenly slumped behind him. Harry fumbled for his wand. He was too slow. A simple stunner later, he was lost to blackness.

* * *

"Hello."

He woke in a different room than he expected. He was expecting shackles and the binding. Instead, he was lying in a warm bed totally unfettered, in a room decorated in red and gold. He turned on his side and found Tom sitting on a chair beside a window, reading a paper. He blinked. It seemed a day had passed. Tom looked up to him and smiled. He was frightening. Harry shuddered. Tom smirked which looked ghastly on his twisted features. Harry sat up in his bed and raised an eyebrow. Tom folded his paper and took a seat on the bed opposite him.

He began. "Dumbledore used a muggle drug in your tea to make you lethargic but he made a mistake. Severus found out about the planned attack and he alerted the guards and me in time. We intercepted the portkey that was designed to take you to Italy. Blaise Zabini in your year was the one who found out the original plot and helped in nabbing your kidnappers at the portkey transfer at Italian borders."

"Zabini?"

"He was a neutral in the war."

"Dumbedore?"

"Slithered out as usual but with more restrictions on him; pled that he was as ignorant of the muggle things as us. You are done with your school anyways. I convinced the governors to take you to teach you your duties as a royal and they were happy to oblige."

"More like terrified, I guess." Harry muttered cheekily. Tom gave him a glare. Harry shut up.

"I have also taken out three more students from your class to be the part of your entourage as you begin training for you role as the prince; Miss Granger, the youngest Mr. Weasley, Mr. Zabini. They are all well accommodated at the manor."

Harry nodded in acceptance. "I want Zabini to be watched quite closely. This whole thing sounds quite suspicious. Dumbledore is very subtle with his games and Zabini's have quite a talent for killing people efficiently, leaving no trace. Perfect assassins."

Tom nodded. "They have made a move. We have to reply."

"Not yet. Let him wonder for a while. Keep Zabini separate from my friends too. Just because he helped save my life once doesn't mean that he is treated the same as my confidants."

Tom grinned. Harry grimaced. "Why did you mutilate that handsome face of yours. A smile on this face creeps me out."

Tom grinned. "I found that fear was a powerful tool when dealing with dark wizards. Many dark rituals also contributed along with the fact that my resurrection wasn't completed the way it was supposed to."

"Well, do something about it. Now you are the executor of the state. You can't go out in general population looking like a snake."

Voldemort gave him a sly look. "I may try." Harry was startled when he found they were nearly whispering with their faces only an inch apart.

He pushed back Tom gently. Harry was quite aware of the sly and cunning nature of Tom. The man was even a bigger manipulator than Dumbledore; he knew just how to avoid being manipulated by anybody now. He was going to push back equally subtly and in style. He pressed his hand in Tom's chest none too gently, landing a soft pinch. Tom gasped slightly. " I should get ready." He slithered out of the bed gracefully and padded out in search of a bathroom.

"Tease." Tom whispered.

* * *

hope you enjoyed.


End file.
